Kagome s Lovers
by OptimusPrimetx3000
Summary: ¡UPDATE! Chapter 9! Seven years after Naraku's defeat Kagome returns to Sengoku, but now becomes a sensual and beautiful woman, arousing lust in Sesshomaru and the monk Miroku.
1. Chapter 1

**Kagome´s lovers**

Foreword.

The battle against Naraku ended and Inuyasha used the pearl for Kykyo to come back to life again. Kagome resignedly accepted her defeat and left for her world.

Seven years later she decides to return to the Sengoku but now being a beautiful woman of 22 years surprisingly beautiful, with a long black hair, tanned skin and a voluptuous body, a sensual beauty especially in his generous meats of his rear, while his face of hair black reflects serenity and even tenderness. In short, She have become a fetishistic and carnal dream in which She awaken a desire for lust among all men, no matter their age, be they old men, adults or even young teenagers who are beginning to take an interest in the opposite sex. And even more, with that beautiful ass that made them hypnotized and only want one thing: Sodomize the beautiful woman. In short, a sensual and provocative woman with authentic measures of madness 110-60-112.

When arriving at the Sengoku and leaving the well his surprise is great when meeting with Sesshomaru. The lord can not help but be astounded at how beautiful the human had become and decided to invite her to spend the night in his castle, Kagome did not hesitate to accept the invitation of the beautiful demon.

Upon arriving at the castle, his surprise had no limits when he met the monk Miroku who was also surprised to see how beautiful Kagome had become. Then Kagome almost faints to know that Miroku and Sango were not married and each one took different courses. In the end Sango married a prince of the southern lands and Miroku decided to remain in the service of Sesshomaru.

Kagome ignored him but Sesshomaru was planning to make love to her that night., While the lusty monk would be a mute witness watching as she would lose her virginity.

To be continued...

Hello guys, This is my first attempt in English.

The grammatical structure is bad because I am using the google translator.

I hope to improve in the following chapters.

Greetings from Mexico.


	2. Night talk

**A night talk (part 1)**

it was night at Sengoku, the worst time to be outside, the beasts and demons were looking for victims sheltered in the darkness of the night, Meanwhile in the room where there was a singular trio, humans were sitting in their comfortable and comfortable armchairs feeling The cold look of the castle owner. Sesshomaru watched them as he filled the glasses with the bright red liquid.

-What happens? Why so quiet? -The lord said as he handed them the glasses.

Nervous the monk smiles.

-Well ... Honestly Never expect to be in a situation like this Seshoomaru. Having a drink with you and with Miss Kagome.

Kagome smiled at the monk.

Kagome accepts the glass Sesshomaru offers and looks at him.

I ... Well, honestly I am the same, in fact I did not think that when I came back here I would end up with you drinking a glass of wine.

The Lord smile

-It's good to be together again. Do not you think so?

Seshoo takes his cup shaking it with circular movements and then quietly drink its contents, the monk tentatively nods with a slight smile and Kagome does the same giving both of them a slight smile as well.

As the monk drank his wine Sesshomaru asked:

-Kagome because of your smell, I guess you're still a virgin. Or am I wrong?

Miroku when he heard that almost spit his wine vientras opened his eyes like plates and immediately cover his mouth with one hand while with the other he knocks on the chest to be able to swallow the liquid.

Kagome is surprised at such a question but is not ashamed, gives a brief smile to the handsome demon and quietly says:

-No Sesshomaru, you're not wrong, I'm still a virgin.

She then turns her gaze to Miroku, who is looking at her with astonishment, but as her eyes meet, the ashamed monk descends his own.

Sesshomaru stares at her

-Amazing that a woman like you with that sensual and provocative body has not yet enjoyed the pleasures of sex.

You have an anatomy designed to practice the art of copulation. What do you think monk?

Kagome quietly arched an eye and directed his gaze to the monk who was completely flushed and nervous when the Lord asked his opinion

How could he ask such a question? He would not dare to ask that question even with how lustful he was!

And well monk? I asked you a question-

The soft but firm voice of the demon made him leave his thoughts, he trembled, he doubts what he is going to say while he feels the woman's gaze. That woman to whom he wishes to make love to her in a lustful way.

Kagome gives her a nice smile

-Any problem, my dear monk?

Miroku is baffled but finally decides to speak:

-Well, I ...Mmmmm ... Yes ...Yes, I am errrr ... How to say it? A ... Little disconcerted me, well ... After all this time I consider that you would already be married and with a couple of ... Children. Errrrr ... Please do not be offended if I said something that would bother you.

She smiles at him, which reassures the man while She denies it with his head, takes a slight sip of his glass which seems to give her tranquility and confidence to talk about the subject.

-No, my dear monk at all, and ... Well, thank you for your sincerity.

Sesshomaru smiles slightly

Interesting and Why are you still a virgin? Wait a minute ... Dont tell me that you have kept yourself immaculate waiting for ... That idiot will come back for you?

Miroku can´t believe what Seshoomaru asked to Kagome, but no matter how he denied it, he asked himself the same question when he knew that Kagome was still a virgin, discreetly and out of the corner of his eye, he saw her and was not surprised to see the expression of sadness reflected on Kagome´s face as She lowered his gaze ... She does not answer but her way of responding to the question is more than obvious the answer. Then Miroku arming himself with courage tells the supreme Lord.

Well ... I think it's obvious Seshoomaru, Miss. Kagome was long of time in love with Inuyasha, She loved him very much and if I had been in love with him like she did I would have done the same myself. I dont´t think that you have anything to be ashamed of or feel guilty Miss Kagome, but ... Well, that's what I think.

Miroku finishes scratching the back of his neck and looking down, hoping his answer will not bother the lord. Kagome smiles at her and to take another sip of wine:

Thank you my dear monk, yes you are right ... Why deny it?

I was naively clinging to that fool's return, ignoring that he was already living happily with the woman that he never stopped loving.

Miroku was going to say something when the Lord interrupted him:

-Well and ... How do you feel after finally knowing the truth? There is no annoyance on your part for these seven long years that you lost for waiting for that ... Idiot?

Miroku stamped the palm of his hand on his face. How could Seshoomaru be so cruel in asking such questions? Well, of Sesshomaru could have expected anything, so he kept quiet and waited for Kagome´s answer.

Kagome folded her arms and calmly said

Of course, in fact I have contemplated starting a sentimental life with a man and forming a family when I return home but ... Honestly the need to know what happened with Inuyasha made me come back and well, with what I saw finallly I know It was 7 years of useless waiting, but I can redo my life, can not I?

Miroku, hearing that, could only reflect a deep sadness and resigned under his gaze without knowing that his sadness Kagome noticed.

Sesshoumaru smiled again as he looked at her through his glass and said:

And during that time to calm your sexual needs What did you do?

Miroku could not believe the question Sesshomaru asked, but Kagome smiled and quietly She answered

-Well ... I masturbated.

! PUM ! - It was the sound that made Miroku's body fall to the ground in the anime style (Remember it's Trademark, don´t accept imitations)

Kagome approaches the monk and offers him a hand to get up

-Are you all right my dear monk?

Shameful Miroku takes Kagome's hand

Mmmm ... I´m fine Miss Kagome just ...I slipped.

Sesshomaru stares at him

-It was for what she said. Or I am mistake monk? I´m sure that you're excited about what kagome said

The shamed monk lowered his head. Kagome for her part felt a strange sensation of ... Pleasure? In his body when he heard what the Lord said. Then seeking to lighten the shame of Miroku told Seshoomaru calmly:

-Anything else you want to know?

Sesshomaru smiled sarcastically.

-But tell me Kagome, did not you have any suitor? Do you want to tell me that your beautiful body has not yet been touched by a male of your kind? What do you think monk?

Miroku felt his blood freeze and begged not to say something stupidity.

-Miss Kagome, what happened to your friend? What was your name? !Of course! Hojo.

Kagome takes a deep breath and looks at the ceiling of the room.

Yes, I had many suitors among them Hojo, but ... For my foolishness and stubbornness to wait for Inuyasha I to reject all of them, however ...Kagome hesitates to keep talking

-Yes? Insists the lord

-Well... My body has been touched and caressed by ... Two men-

-¿Eh? No ... I don´t understand Miss Kagome-Miroku looks embarrassed , Kagome turns her face to see him and says in a serious tone even crossed arms and legs:

-During all that time I was depressed by the abandonment of Inuyasha I-She sighs looking at the night sky that could be seen from the window- I could not help falling in love with one of my teachers and well, had a hot and romantic moment with him, kissing and caresses but without being penetrated, but with the other person, that was not pleasant.

She makes a risctus of annoyance as she remembers the second person, Miroku is bewildered

-Mmmm...I´m sorry, I don´t understand

She gives him a very serious look.

-I was sexually harassed and forced to let me kiss and touch my body for the director of my school, my dear monk. You know? Perverts and degenerates abound in my time.

Miroku feeling a slight hint low his head and said shyly:

-Oh ... This I ... I'm sorry

Seshoomaru is more and more interested in the subject and knowing that it will excite a certain person says:

-And with a beautiful and provocative body like yours it is obvious that it was like putting honey to the flies, right? Mmmm ... Would you mind telling us some of your ... Experiences? You, too, would like to know them. Or not a monk?

Miroku to hear that wanted the earth to swallow and more for something that was freezing his blood ... He began to feel an erection and quickly put his hands on his crotch, looked up to see in horror That Kagome was looking at him with one eye, as if waiting for her answer then she said:

-Would you like to know, my dear monk?

Miroku swallowed and struggled with his head.

-Okay, the first sexual experience I had as I told you before was with one of my teachers, I will not deny that was a wonderful thing because it made me forget for a moment to Inuyasha.

-We listen to you-Seshoomaru says looking at her through the glass of his glass, Kagome imitates him and empties the contents of his and smile to a monk who feels his heart beat faster ...

To be continued...

Next chapter:

Kagome tells how she had her first experience of sex when her teacher gave her oral sex...And exciting the monk Miroku.


	3. Night talk (Part 2)

Night talk (Part 2)

-Okay, the first sexual experience I had as I told you before was with one of my teachers, I will not deny that it was something wonderful since it made me forget for a moment Inuyasha.

We listen to you-Sesshomaru smiles and Miroku is very nervous who feels his heart beat faster.

-Well ... When I returned home I was devastated morally and sentimentally for having lost Inuyasha and in my depression I could not help falling in love easily with one of my teachers. He was handsome and handsome and seeking a consolation I accept his declaration of love. And so, one afternoon, after finishing school I was alone with him In a cellar behind school buildings.

Miroku discreetly rubbed his sweaty hands, his heart throbbing fast, he was excited to hear Kagome's first sexual experience. And of course, for being the woman who was the object of his perverted sexual fantasies.

Kagome began to narrate the events in the hold that afternoon.

The man took the young woman to the cellar of the sports articles and to be inside the hug tenderly. Kagome before realizing it was being kissed ardently by the handsome teacher. She didn´t resist and allowed herself to be loved by man. At first they were hot kisses on the mouth, then the man hugging her by the waist began to kiss passionately the silky neck of the young girl. Kagome trembled as she felt the man's erect penis in her vagina and then felt the man's right hand start to fondle her ass. The caresses continued until Kagome felt her blood freeze when she realized that the teacher had inserted his thumbs into her panty and ... slowly began to lower her panty.

She begged with a weak voice.

-Plese...Don´t...I beg you.

The man whispered in his ear

-Relax...Don´t worry...You will enjoy it a lot

Kagome tried to put a very weak resistance but that only excites to the man more. Kagome felt shame As the man slid down her panty and uncovering her vagina. Kome opposed a very weak resistance that seemed more like an invitation for the man to continue. The man continued lowering the paty to the ankles of Kagome, then The man knelt down and then immediately hugged her around her waist and began to push her tongue into her vagina. Kagome tightened her eyes and teeth as she felt the man's tongue in her most intimate and sensitive area.

 **-!UUGHHHHHHHHHH!**

Kagome gave a loud groan as she felt the man's burning tongue go into her vagina. Uselessly she tried to separate the man's head from her vagina by placing her hands on his head. Kagome threw back her head and arched her body as she felt the wave of excitement that flooded her body And her vagina emitted a fluid that flooded her with unknown sensations. The fully aroused man began unbuttoning his pants with one hand and exposing his erect penis, Then hugged the cute teenager around the waist and increasing the intensity of oral sex. Kagome clenched her teeth as she felt the man's tongue savoring her vagina And causing her to make a loud moan again.

She pressed as much of the teacher's hair as she could to feel the sensation that ran through her body, She squeezed her eyes and teeth and arched her body back as she felt a new sensation of pleasure come into her body as the man's expert tongue licked her clit with passion. Not satisfied with that the man began to touch the girl's buttocks with his left hand And then he began to penetrate her by the anus with his middle finger and with a sharp push he inserted his finger to the bottom And making Kagome groan in pain. And between groans she begged

-!Agggghhh! !Please don´t! !Ahhhhh! You are hurt me! !I beg you stop it!

Kagome squeezed the man's hair trying to uselessly remove her head from her vagina, that only excited the teacher who began to move his finger from top to bottom provoking to the inexperienced young lady a new sensation unknown that was born in her anus.

-!UUGHHHHHH!

It was the moan that came from his lips as he squeezed his teeth and his eyes very hard and tossed his head back When she felt the finger move sharply inside her anus. The man continued licking the virginal vagina and playing with his finger at pleasure until the burning in his erect penis became unbearable.

In that time many things happened through the mind of Kagome, still could not believe what is living with its handsome professor, yes it´s true, Her virginity, which she had so much promised herself to give to Inuyasha, was about to lose it.

And in effect, the professor, when he could not longer stand the burning in his penis, squeezed his finger from Kagoome's anal orifice, suspended the sexual attack in her vagina and he got up. He hugged her by the waist with his left hand and furiously fused his lips with hers in an ardent kiss, Kagome could not help but close her eyes letting the man enjoy the taste of her lips and allow the man to caress his naked buttocks. When the blazing kiss ended, the man fell back and began to lick again the vagina of the pretty young girl without any resistance. Already more calm and resigned Kagome begins to enjoy her first experience of oral sex.

Miroku for those moments sweated and had a huge erection which covered with both hands

To be continued...

Hello everybody, thanks for read my fic. And Forgive me for my lousy grammatical structure.

Mmmmmm...Could someone help me correctly compose my chapters?

Greetings from Mexico.


	4. Night talk (Part 3)

Night talk (Part 3)

Miroku continued to listen to Kagome's narration while she sweated from excitement. In addition he had a huge erection, which covered with both hands.

Kagome quietly and without shame continued to narrate her first sexual experience.

 _Kagome´s flashback_

Kagome continued to enjoy the oral sex that the professor was giving him when suddenly the man suspended the sexual attack in his vagina and got up, He immediately embraced her by the waist with his left hand and furiously fused his lips with hers in an ardent kiss, Kagome, resigned, closed her eyes letting the man enjoy the taste of her lips, But then she opened her eyes quickly as she felt the man's right hand push her penis into her vagina, Kagome felt herself die when the hard object began to penetrate inside her, The man broke the kiss and began to kiss her ardently on his neck, panting Kagome beg him:

-Please don´t ...I...I am scared.

The professor whispered to the ear.

-Relax...Don´t worry You will enjoy it

She could not continue speaking as her pleas were quiet with a hot kiss. Kagome resigned to losing her virginity She thought very sad think:

 _-Forgive me Inuyasha always thought that my first time would be with you_

The man took Kagome by her waist and carefully laid her down on a mat that they used for jumping exercises, Without ceasing to kiss her ardently on her lips, she simply let herself be guided by him. The man embraced her by her sensual waist and slowly began to penetrate her. Kagome feeling the hard object begin to get into her groans of pain.

-!Ughh! No...Please...It...It hurt me.

However, Kagome's moans only excite the man when he realized that the beautiful teenager was still a virgin.

-!Aggh! No...No...Please- She pleads when she begins to feel like her hymen was forced

At that moment the monk Miroku sweated copiously while rubbing discreetly his penis

The man, burning with excitement, continued kissing her, and little by little began to intensify the force of his penetration, Thus, for more than five minutes, moans of pleasure on the man and moans of pain of the adolescent were heard in that place and when everything seemed that the man was going to take the virginity of his student, happened the unthinkable thing.

The doors of the store opened and they heard the voices of several teenagers as they entered the semi-dark place, which prevented them from seeing the ardent scene that was happening in that place as they headed to the area where kept all the baseball utilities.

Kagome begged the teacher to gasp and cry,

-The ... Baseball team, ... Please ... Get out of my! They can not ... See us! If we are reported, we will be expelled from school !

The teacher mentally cursed the teenagers and very regretfully removed his penis from Kagome's vagina, She quickly picked up her shorts, took the hand to the teacher who was just getting up her pants and hid in the back of the store behind some huge plastic boxes containing sports utility of various types, The young men entered and left their team and left the place without realizing the presence of the couple, They both breathed a sigh of relief When they made sure that no one was outside, they left the place, which was already desolate and deserted, the teacher with supplications insisted that they return to consummate what they were doing But after giving a deep sigh she said seriously that it was very dangerous to take that risk, so they would leave it for tomorrow.

At the end of his story, Seschomaru smiled maliciously, glancing at the monk who was sweating from the excitement as he rubbed his hands nervously which held them over his penis more than anything to cover the enormous erection he had after having heard that story where His love was about to lose his virginity. Then the lord says:

-Interesting, I never thought that you had the courage to surrender to another man who was not that ... idiot inuyasha. But finally, why did not you give her your virginity?

She smiled and gave a deep sigh and the melancholy reflected on her face.

You will not believe me, but I never thought it would be the last time I would see to him, the next day when I arrived at school I found out that I had died in an automobile accident when he went to his home.

Sesshomaru bowed one eye, ignoring the word "automobile accident" was then that Miroku decided to intervene, more than anything to reassure his excitement.

You mean those strange metal floats that move without the need to be pulled by horses, right?

She smiled to him

-You are right my dear monk

Seschomaru made a slight gesture of annoyance, if there was something that bothered him to ignore something,He looks at kagome.

-Kagome, I think it's time to go to bed. I'll take you to your room and your monk I suggest that you do the same.

A maid arrived. The lord Says:

-Go with her, she'll take you to your room

Kagome said goodbye to both of them but to the monk's surprise she gave him a loving kiss on her cheek.

When he was alone the lord told Miroku with a malicious smile.

-Tell me monk. Would you like to see how I enjoy the virginity of that woman? Of course, I know you're in love with her.

Miroku could not believe what he had heard.

To be continued...


	5. A hot night of pleasure (First part)

A hot night of pleasure

First part

Miroku was speechless when he heard what Sesshomaru told him. With many problems the monk spoke:

-Errr ... I ... Excuse me, What did you tell me?

Sesshomaru smiled sarcastically and brought his face closer to the monk's

-Monk Do not try to fool me I know perfectly well that you have always wanted this woman. Or I'm wrong?

Shamed Miroku ducked his head.

-Yes, you are right I was always in love with Miss Kagome, Even knowing that my love would never be reciprocated.

Sesshoumaru crossed his arms in his chest

Tell me monk ... Did you have sexual fantasies with her?

The monk blushes and nervously begins to play with his fingers, embarrassed, looks down.

-Errrr...I...Yes, of course I...I...I have two sexual fantasies with Miss Kagome

Sesshomaru bows one eye and a smile forms on his lips

-Mmmmm...Interesting And can I know what they are?

Miroku looks nervously at Sesshomaru and hesitates to reply, Then Sesshomaru gives the monk a serious look.

-You are not going to refuse to answer my question. Right monk?

The monk swallowed, He knew perfectly well that the worst stupidity he could commit was to annoy Sesshomaru.

-Errrrr...No...Of course...Mmm...Well I...I have two fantasies with her.

-Well...Tell me.

Miroku sighed resignedly.

-Well, the first one of her is ... Watch her lose her virginity And the second is ... Being able to have anal sex with her.

Sesshomaru smiled and put his right hand on the shoulder of the ashamed monk.

Listen to me monk, I can fulfill your first fantasy that you have with her but the second that already depends exclusively on you.

Miroku looked completely disconcerted at Sesshomaru.

Please, I do not understand you Sesshomaru What do you mean?

-Follow me monk.

Sesshomaru started to walk and without hesitation Miroku followed.

They walked in silence, Miroku did not dare to ask anything at all until they finally reached a room.

Sesshomaru opened the door and invited the monk to enter

With astonishment the monk saw that it was a luxurious room with a very wide bed But what surprised him was to see that in front of the bed was a large rectangular mirror that was attached to the wall.

Miroku was going to ask him about that huge mirror when the lord came up and touched the top corner of the mirror, it opened like a door. Miroku opened his eyes and mouth with surprise behind the mirror was another room They both entered and Sesshomaru closed the door. It was then that Miroku understood when Sesshomaru told him that he could fulfill the first sexual fantasy he had with Kagome. In front of the door it looked like a normal mirror, but behind it you could see the interior of the room.

-From here you can see how I enjoy the virginity of the woman you love monk. Do you agree?

Miroku began to sweat, imagining the moment when he would see his beloved Kagome lose her virginity.

To be continued...


	6. A hot night of pleasure (II Part)

Chapter6

 **Chapter 6: A hot night of pleasure (II part)**

Kagome was in her rooms lying on her back on her bed and staring at the ceiling of the room. She could not help but be excited after remembering the events of a couple of hours ago. It was incredible to think that he had undressed in front of Sesshomaru and monk Miroku, something She never thought She would do in his life. Unable to prevent him, his right hand slipped into his pants and began rubbing his vagina with his fingers slowly. Her beautiful body began to sweat, closed his eyes and from his sensual lips two names came out as he began to pant.

-Ahhhh...Sesshomaru...Ahhh...Miroku sama.

In her mind the image of her is formed completely naked in bed and being savagely possessed and raped by Sesshomaru and the lustful monk ... At the same time. She squeezed her eyes and teeth as she imagined how Sesshomaru ripped her hymen while the lustful monk penetrated her anus.

Kagome continued masturbating while panting deeply enjoying being sexually abused in her imagination when suddenly a few knocks on the door of her room abruptly removed her sexual fantasies.

Kagome began to breathe deeply looking to recover her sanity, got up from her bed and looked to the the door.

-Mmm...Yes? Who is?

The servant's voice that led him to his room was heard behind the door.

-Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru requires your presence.

Kagome sweating and panting answered with some problems.

-One moment, please, I'll go right away.

Kagome left the room and the maid gave her a smile. Both women walked in silence until they reached their destination. Kagome was surprised to see the luxurious room and more to see the Sesshomaru. The beautiful Adonis gave her a slight smile.

-Welcome, Kagome.

-Kagome approached Sesshomaru and was surprised to see that the beautiful Adonis was wearing only a white coat.

-Sesshomaru, What happens? Why did you send for me?

Sesshomaru took a deep breath, crossed his arms and stared at Kagome.

-Kagome, were you masturbating?

Kagome blushed, she realized that when Sesshomaru smelled her body she understood what she had been doing, embarrassed under her gaze to the ground.

-Yes Seshhomaru I ... I was masturbating.

Sesshomaru arched an eye as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

-And why did you do it? Mmmmm...I guess you knew that you excited me and the monk

-For his part behind the mirror, Miroku listened to the conversation between them and completely excited when he heard that Kagome had been masturbating in his room.

Then and to her amazement she felt the hand of his right hand of Seshoomaru begin to slide on her back until it was positioned on his meaty buttocks and began to caress them and said to his ear:

-You have become very beautiful ... Kagome.

Paralyzed from head to foot by the surprising caress she is receiving on her buttocks Kagome remained still and said with some problems:

-Errrr...Tha...Thank you.

Sesshomaru smiled to see that the beautiful female did not resist any and continues to massage those divine glutes.

-Do you know Kagome? I would like to see your naked body again.

Kagome upon hearing that opened her eyes and her mouth bisides She could not prevent a wave of excitement from traveling throughout his looks nervously at the handsome Adonis.

And...Why?

Sesshōmaru smiles slightly at her, lowers his gaze to his crotch.

-Does this answer your question?

Kagome swallowed and her body trembled from head to toe as she saw the huge erection protruding from Sesshomaru's robe. He brought his face to Kagome and said in a seductive tone.

-I want you to undress and do it in an erotic and seductive way. Did you understand?

Kagome blushed and I can not help but feel a greater excitement, besides feeling how her vagina gets wet.

-Undressing of ... An erotic way?

-Yes. Can you do it?

Kagome closes her eyes and gives a deep sigh.

-All right Sesshomaru you win.

Then she takes out her phone from her Jeans bag.

Sesshomaru arches an eye to see that object in Kagome's hand.

-What is that?

She begins to touch the screen with her fingers.

-It´s a device that humans use to communicate but ...It also serves to listen to music.

Kagome sees that on the side of the huge bed there is a small table and there she places her phone.

She looks at Sesshomaru showing a sad look.

-Do you know? This way you ask me to undress my body always dreamed of doing it for... Your brother. I hope you like this.

The phone starts to play music and the song is

Shania Twain´s _**Man! I Feel Like A Woman.**_

Kaagome started to dance but in a sensual and erotic way that made Sesshomaru's eye arch while the monk Miroku began to sweat with excitement.

To be continued...


	7. A hot night of pleasure (III part)

**A hot night of pleasure (III Part)**

In a sensual and provocative way Kagome slowly began to remove her clothes while dancing. Sesshōmaru was sitting on the edge of his bed with his arms crossed while watching the erotic dance of that beautiful female, On the other hand, behind the mirror, the monk Miroku sweated with excitement and rubbed his penis while watching the erotic dance of his love. Kagome unbuttoned the buttons of her blouse to reveal her beautiful breasts and on the tip of them two brown nipples that seemed to invite to be savored. Sesshōmaru smiles and the monk slowly begins to masturbate.

Kagome continues with her sensual erotic dance until finally she was semi naked with only her panties, the lustful monk sweats of excitement to see the body of his beloved. Sesshōmaru gets up and unbuttons her robe revealing her beautiful body and her huge penis fully erect. Kagome swallows when she sees Sesshōmaru´s beautiful naked body and a mixture of fear and excitement floods her body when she sees her huge member.

Sesshōmaru hugs Kagome by her waist and kisses her passionately while her right hand begins to slowly fondle her beautiful buttocks, Miroku continues to sweat from the excitement while still masturbating watching that hot scene.

Sesshomaru ended with the kiss and both stared at each other, Sesshomaru then introduced his thumbs in the panties around the waist and when the handsome man tried to lower them Kagome put his soft and delicate hands on top of his and said giving him a pleading look:

-Please wait.

-Yes?

She swallowed and said:

-You know? When you take off my panties, my virginity that I dreamed so much about giving to your brother will be at your disposal. I... I'll do everything you ask me. I'll give you my virginity.

She finished while a lonely tear came from one of his beautiful eyes esmerald green.

Miroku to hear that the secret love of his life was still a virgin almost suffers an ejaculation and the supreme Lord for the first time in his life made a face of bewilderment ...The lust made his penis burn more and his erection increased, he sighed and said:

-Trust me...

A shy smile formed on Kagome's lips and a "Thank you" came from her lips, she removed her hands from where she had them and closed her eyes and said:

-Go forward I'm all yours but I only beg you one thing.

-Yes? -The Lord said intrigued, she opened her eyes and giving him a look of supplication said:

-Please, don´t be so rogue with me, it's going to be my first time.

Smiling the lord nodded and slowly began to lower the most intimate of Kagome and revealing a beautiful inverted triangle of black hair which had remained pure and immaculate, the smell of the vagina almost make ejaculated to the powerful demon, while Miroku sweating thick drops of sweat, he prayed for be able to enjoy the desflorameinto of the woman who so much desire to possess and He thought:

 _-Damn you, Seshomaru, I would gladly sell my soul to the devil to be in your place._

Kagome sighed, the fear had disappeared. The excitement began to flood his body. Actually, Kagome, deep down in her heart, prayed that Seshomaru would be wild and passionate and that his animal instincts would dominate him. To be honest Kagome had a sexual fantasy: Being raped by the handsome demon.

Kagome was never ashamed to have a fantasy that many women have. Having forced sex, in which it is a situation that escapes from their control and apparently is the ideal situation for the full enjoyment of sex without sense of guilt. Kagome before being a priestess was a woman very hot and looking for the forbidden passions of sex and maybe that night she would fulfill her fantasy of being possessed savagely by the handsome demon.

To be continued...

Greetins from Mexico and Happy new year!


	8. A hot naight of pleasure (IV PART)

**A hot night of pleasure (IVPart)**

In a sensual and provocative way Kagome slowly began to remove her clothes while dancing. Sesshōmaru was sitting on the edge of his bed with his arms crossed while watching the erotic dance of that beautiful female, On the other hand, behind the mirror, the monk Miroku sweated with excitement and rubbed his penis while watching the erotic dance of his love. Kagome unbuttoned the buttons of her blouse to reveal her beautiful breasts and on the tip of them two brown nipples that seemed to invite to be savored. Sesshōmaru smiles and the monk slowly begins to masturbate.

Kagome continues with her sensual erotic dance until finally she was semi naked with only her panties, the lustful monk sweats of excitement to see the body of his beloved. Sesshōmaru gets up and unbuttons her robe revealing her beautiful body and her huge penis fully erect. Kagome swallows when she sees Sesshōmaru´s beautiful naked body and a mixture of fear and excitement floods her body when she sees her huge member.

Sesshōmaru hugs Kagome by her waist and kisses her passionately while her right hand begins to slowly fondle her beautiful buttocks, Miroku continues to sweat from the excitement while still masturbating watching that hot scene.

Sesshomaru ended with the kiss and both stared at each other, Sesshomaru then introduced his thumbs in the panties around the waist and when the handsome man tried to lower them Kagome put his soft and delicate hands on top of his and said giving him a pleading look:

-Please wait.

-Yes?

She swallowed and said:

-You know? When you take off my panties, my virginity that I dreamed so much about giving to your brother will be at your disposal. I... I'll do everything you ask me. I'll give you my virginity.

She finished while a lonely tear came from one of his beautiful eyes esmerald green.

Miroku to hear that the secret love of his life was still a virgin almost suffers an ejaculation and the supreme Lord for the first time in his life made a face of bewilderment ...The lust made his penis burn more and his erection increased, he sighed and said:

-Trust me...

A shy smile formed on Kagome's lips and a "Thank you" came from her lips, she removed her hands from where she had them and closed her eyes and said:

-Go forward I'm all yours but I only beg you one thing.

-Yes? -The Lord said intrigued, she opened her eyes and giving him a look of supplication said:

-Please, don´t be so rogue with me, it's going to be my first time.

Smiling the lord nodded and slowly began to lower the most intimate of Kagome and revealing a beautiful inverted triangle of black hair which had remained pure and immaculate, the smell of the vagina almost make ejaculated to the powerful demon, while Miroku sweating thick drops of sweat, he prayed for be able to enjoy the desflorameinto of the woman who so much desire to possess and He thought:

 _-Damn you, Seshomaru, I would gladly sell my soul to the devil to be in your place._

Kagome sighed, the fear had disappeared. The excitement began to flood his body. Actually, Kagome, deep down in her heart, prayed that Seshomaru would be wild and passionate and that his animal instincts would dominate him. To be honest Kagome had a sexual fantasy: Being raped by the handsome demon.

Kagome was never ashamed to have a fantasy that many women have. Having forced sex, in which it is a situation that escapes from their control and apparently is the ideal situation for the full enjoyment of sex without sense of guilt. Kagome before being a priestess was a woman very hot and looking for the forbidden passions of sex and maybe that night she would fulfill her fantasy of being possessed savagely by the handsome demon.

To be continued...


	9. A hot naight of pleasure (V PART)

CHAPTER 9.

Behind the mirror, the monk Miroku was sweating with excitement because the Kagome's naked body.

 _-Godness, Miss Kagome is already a fiery woman by Nature._

Kagome swallowed hard when she saw the huge member of Sesshomaru fully erect. A rare sensation of fear and excitement ran through his body.

Sesshomaru places his hands on Kagome's waist making them both join their bodies to each other. Finally Sesshomaru brings his lips to Kagome's mouth to kiss her.

Kagome closed her eyes and enjoyed the long-awaited caress and her excitement increased when she felt Seshhomaru's erect penis rub against her belly while his right hand began to fondle her buttocks with gentle circular movements. Still kissing her, the powerful demon said:

-Do you like it?

Kagome without stopping tasting the lips of Sesshomaru answers

-Mmmm...Yes ...I like it...Please do not stop.

The fiery kisses will continue until she opened her mouth a little more and so their tongues began to intertwine savoring each other.

-This is wonderful.

Kagome was happy to enjoy that caress for the first time since she only saw him in magazines and movies and usually ended up sad and depressed for not having a loved one with enjoying the pleasures of being loved.

It was then that shyly she hugged Seshhomaru by her waist and her body burned more in desire when she felt the ardent caresses on her buttocks from the hands of Sesshomaru and timidly said to him without stopping kissing him:

-¿Sesshomaru?

-¿Yes?

-¿Can...Can I...?

-¿Mmm?..Can you what Kagome?

-I ... Can I caress your buttocks?

Do it ... I'll let you.

Timidly the trembling hands of the young woman lowered to the buttocks of him and a wave of excitement flooded his body to feel the hard flesh of the beautiful demon in his hands, and without being able to avoid it excited, began to caress his buttocks slowly, in addition the rubbing in his belly of that erect penis made her feel for the first time in his life a woman and without being able to avoid it her vagina began to get wet. Of course, Sesshomaru's sharp olfactory sense caught the moisture of that vagina and feeling an intense burning in his penis, he knew that it was necessary to mate with Kagome. Kagome was happy in those moments because for the first time in her life she received pleasure, nothing to do with the masturbations she did at night to mitigate her loneliness.

Finally the kiss ended and she breathed agitatedly to recover the oxygen lost, then tilted his head offering his neck to his beautiful lover who accepted it gladly and began to kiss him, Kagome gave a moan of pleasure. Then With great happiness for her, Seschomaru began to kiss her breasts, which already had her nipples erect.

Sesshomaru smiled at seeing those beautiful breasts and what excited him most was the knowledge that he would be the first man to taste them. Kagome gives a moan of pleasure when she feels Sesshomaru's slimy tongue in her nipple and digs her nails into the buttocks of the handsome demon. Sesschomaru just smiled funny and thought:

 _-Well...Who would have believed it?_

Then as revenge he began to introduce a finger slowly into Kagome's anus. Kagame moans and her body slightly shudders as she feels Sesshomaru's finger slowly enter her anus, but the pain was compensated by the burning caresses that the demon's tongue was giving her breasts.

-¿Do you lake it Kagome?

-Eh? Mmmm...Yes is...Is wonderful

Sesshomaru stopped kissing Kagome's breasts and began to kiss her soft and silky belly and then put his tongue in her navel. And making the beautiful female moan with pleasure. Kagome closed her eyes when Sesshomaru hugged her around the waist and her tongue began to taste her vagina with her tongue with gentle circulatory movements and then introduce her tongue into her wet slit.

-¡Ughhhhhhhhhh!

Kagome gives a loud moan of pleasure as she arched her body back and squeezed her hands with Sesshomaru's hair. That alone excited the handsome devil more and with more passion and intensity he continued introducing and smearing that virginal vulva and causing the woman to moan with pleasure again.

Between panting Kagome tells him

-!Ahhhh!...!Ahhhhh!...Please...!Ahhh! ...Do it gently ...dont´t be so ...Rogue.

While licking her vagina Sesshomaru asks

-Do you loke it Kagome?

With shame she answers with his eyes closed and moaning with pleasure.

-Ahhh!...Yes...Ahh!...It´s wonderful...Ahhh!

Again she gives a loud moan of pleasure as she feels Sesshomaru's tongue licking her vagina with more intensity to finally have a fiery orgasm. Kagome tightened her fingers tighter on Sesshomaru's hair as she enjoyed orgasm and ...!Wait a minute! ...Aren´t we forgetting somebody?

-Indeed, Miroku for his part didn´t even blink to see that hot scene, he was completely excited and sweating while masturbating furiously with his right hand and knowing that She was still a virgin and that He would soon be a witness to his deflowering, led him to an ecstasy of madness.

 _-Damn it!...I would gladly sell my soul to the devil in order to have sex with Miss Kagome!_

To be continued...


End file.
